Crecer juntos
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: En equilibrio, en armonía, en sintonía... la importancia de estar en el mismo punto, al mismo tiempo. ¡SORATO!
1. En equilibrio

Tenía un par de fics escritos desde hacía tiempo que no sabía si publicarlos por separado o en algún contenedor de fics, ninguna opción me convencía y cómo su temática era similar decidí hacer un tercer fic (este primero) para formar una pequeña trilogía del crecimiento sorato. Era eso, no hay más continuación entre ellos que el canon sorato en sí mismo :)

 **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **.**

* * *

 **CRECER JUNTOS**

~ En equilibrio ~

Es una foto que no le sorprende ver. Es una foto que él también tiene pero sin embargo hace tiempo que no ve. Él no la tiene sobre su escritorio como ella. Él nunca tiene fotos a la vista. Él las esconde, como sus sentimientos en su corazón. Los sentimientos que ella despierta, los sentimientos que a veces teme.

Los mira a todos pero en realidad solo la ve a ella. Su primera amiga, en realidad su única amiga. Cuando se hicieron esa foto, como despedida de aquel verano, ella ya ocupaba ese lugar en su corazón.

Desvía la mirada alrededor de la habitación y siente una extraña culpabilidad por encontrarse ahí. Vuelve a mirar a la niña de la foto y teme que de alguna manera la haya perdido.

—Estás aquí —Yamato deja de inclinarse sobre su escritorio y se vuelve hacia ella.

Piensa que quizá deba disculparse pero no siente que en realidad sea necesario. Sora sonríe y se acerca a él, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba mirando.

—Es un valioso recuerdo, ¿no crees?

Yamato no responde. Él quiere hacerlo pero no se siente capaz. No quiere abrir lo que esos recuerdos le provocan, lo que en realidad siente cuando mira esa foto y luego la mira a ella.

—¿Prefieres que merendemos aquí?

Yamato niega.

—Siento haber entrado —al final sí se disculpa y quiere irse pero no solo de aquella habitación. No se mueve porque Sora se ha apoyado contra el escritorio.

—No es algo que me moleste realmente —mira de reojo la foto y se pierde en la nostalgia pero mantiene la sonrisa—. Compartimos demasiadas cosas como para sentir apuro porque veas mi habitación.

Sus palabras le reconfortan y al mismo tiempo le producen temor. Porque eso es un problema para esta nueva etapa a su lado. Yamato compartió demasiadas cosas con ella pero no solo en su aventura, también en los años que siguieron. Se acostumbró a cuidar de ella. Se acostumbró a necesitarla. Se acostumbró a tener una amiga. Su única amiga.

Le asfixia el sentir que puede haber perdido aquello para siempre.

—Podemos seguir compartiendo las cosas, Yamato —su tímido reclamo le hace despertar. La sonrisa ya se ha diluido, aunque el rubor permanece.

Él trata de seguir a su lado pero es incapaz. No puede engañarse a sí mismo y mucho menos a ella. Porque ellos no fueron la clase de amigos que compartían solo risas, a ellos les unió compartir lágrimas, anhelos, oscuridad.

—Tengo miedo.

Podría decir que llevaba meses sintiéndolo pero se mentiría. Que Sora le declarase su amor le hizo sentirse un poco confuso pero feliz, demasiado feliz como para pensar en algo más. Ese sentimiento eclipsaba cualquier otro, incluso su previa amistad. Pero hacía unos días sintió miedo por primera vez en estos meses de noviazgo, cuando fue consciente de que Sora, su mejor amiga Sora, su única amiga era ahora su novia.

Esa que quiere tomar su mano pero no termina de atreverse. Esa que quiere seguir compartiendo aunque ya no sean los amigos que fueron.

—Temo perder tu amistad —dice y se sorprende de la fuerza de su voz.

Sora vuelve a hacer amago de tomar su mano pero de nuevo se achanta. Yamato la mira y siente su confusión. ¿Acaso acaba de rechazar la relación que tiene ahora con ella? Él cree que no era su intención pero tampoco puede asegurarlo. La necesita, necesita a su amiga que le ayudó y le comprendió siendo niño. Necesita a la amiga que le dio cariño y le regaló sonrisas y sonrojos en la adolescencia. Ya no sabe si la necesita más a ella, a la chica que tiene ante él o si es la misma persona.

Finalmente la nota, tomando su mano. Seguramente su confusión no ha desaparecido pero sí ha vuelto su confianza. Confianza al menos para seguir compartiendo. Esta vez sus miedos.

—Yo también tengo miedo Yamato. Temo perder tu amor.

Y baja la mano lentamente. Le habría dado tiempo a retenérsela pero no ha sido capaz. La mira y pese a su rostro temeroso y adorablemente sonrojado, él no puede evitar la sonrisa. Ella sí confía en su amistad incondicional, lo mismo que él confía en su amor desbordante, quizá entre ambos, sí que puedan hallar un equilibrio a tan importantes sentimientos.

De repente se vuelve a sentir dichoso y el miedo se esfuma. La besa como su amigo o como su novio o como aquel con él que siempre podrá compartirlo todo. No importa realmente porque siente que todo es lo mismo. Su primera amiga, su única amiga, su novia… es Sora, confía en Sora, eso es lo único que importa.

.

.


	2. En armonía

**.**

 **.**

 **CRECER JUNTOS**

~ En armonía ~

Yamato retira la mano antes de tocar la rama. No sabe porque lo ha hecho, nunca antes había tenido tentación de algo semejante. El Ikebana es un arte, la madre de Sora es una maestra. Si la rama está un poco torcida es porque debe estar así.

Se trata de armonía.

Lleva las manos a los bolsillos para no volver a caer en la tentación y mira por el ventanal.

Cuando algo está en equilibrio es peligroso modificarlo. Era lo que siempre había pensado y lo que sintió cuando creyó que por fin había encontrado el equilibrio en su vida. No era una creencia realmente, era algo verídico al igual que no caerá esa rama por muy torcida que se vea. Sora le había dado equilibrio durante más de dos años. Por eso le da miedo perturbarlo. Aunque quiera hacerlo, aunque ya no pueda negarlo.

Recuerda con culpabilidad cuando fue consciente de ello.

Aquella tarde disfrutaron del Hanami juntos. Sus ojos se abrieron como los cerezos en flor saludaban al cielo. Hizo un día claro y despejado. Una agradable brisa transportaba los pétalos en forma de caricias en su rostro y adornos en su pelo. Yamato la miró mientras desplegaba su bento sobre el mantel de pequeñas flores amarillas. Quedaron en que ella llevaría el postre y él la comida pero ella también llevó comida. No fue algo que sorprendiese a Yamato.

Observó su dedicación, le embelesó su sonrisa y besó sus labios como si fuese el único movimiento posible ante esa situación. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que la primavera había llegado de forma diferente para él. Que un lado de la balanza estaba desequilibrado.

Era una necesidad restaurarlo cuanto antes o la rama caería.

—¿Dónde estás?

Sacude la cabeza, dejando atrás la brisa, los pétalos y el sabor frutal de sus labios que por primera vez le dejó un resquicio amargo. Se voltea.

—¿Cómo? —está bien visible en el centro de la sala. En seguida entiende a qué se refiere pero lo evade—. ¿Nos vamos?

—No —Sora es tan contundente que Yamato detiene el movimiento que había iniciado de recoger su chaqueta. La mira a distancia—. No hasta que me digas que es lo que te preocupa tanto.

Yamato encoge los hombros, su intención es evadirla de nuevo pero ella se acerca. Manos extendidas; quiere comprenderlo, quiere regresar a la órbita de Yamato pero él tiene miedo a que eso no sea posible de momento.

—Llevas días tan ausente.

La mira y la culpabilidad casi no le deja respirar.

Sora es así. Se preocupa por todo, más por lo que ama. Se responsabiliza de todo, más de lo que ama. Cuida de todo, más de lo que ama.

—Hay algo —dice Yamato en un suspiro casi temeroso—, sobre nosotros.

Eso parece sorprender a Sora y Yamato percibe de inmediato cómo de la preocupación ha pasado al temor, a la responsabilidad.

Hace un esfuerzo y sonríe.

—Olvídalo, todo está bien.

Recuperará el equilibrio. Es su parte la que está descompensada. Es su responsabilidad, no la de Sora.

Mira hacia atrás al no notar movimiento de Sora. Su cabeza está inclinada hacia abajo: reflexiva, desanimada. Luego la alza y ve sus ojos abiertos cómo los cerezos y brillantes como el rocío de la mañana sobre ellos.

—Tú y yo siempre hemos conectado. Creo que es la clave para que nuestra relación funcionase tan bien desde tan temprana edad. No me gusta la idea de que exista algo importante que ya no podemos compartir. De que exista algo que te haga distanciarte de mí.

Yamato se acerca tímidamente. Es una contrariedad porque anhela su cercanía pero impone la distancia. Tiene miedo porque Sora tiene razón. Siempre estuvieron al mismo nivel, su crecimiento siempre fue complementario. Sin secretos y muchas veces hasta sin palabras porque no eran necesarias. No quiere que cambie eso porque si eso cambia su relación cambiará. No habrá armonía porque la rama habrá caído al suelo sin necesidad de que nadie la toque.

—No sé como abordarlo —se excusa y ladea la cabeza. Siente las manos de Sora recogiendo la suya.

—Yamato soy yo, no un desconocido. Soy yo —y sonríe y por un momento cree que el equilibrio no solo ha vuelto sino que nunca desapareció. Nunca lo descompensó.

Yamato, inseguro pero le regala una sonrisa. No hay culpa, sí comprensión. No hay responsabilidad, sí confianza.

—Es algo que al principio se ve lejano, como si fuese a ocurrir en otra vida que vivirá otra persona dentro de mucho tiempo, pero de repente pasa el tiempo y llega un momento en que lo ves frente a tus ojos —baja la mirada con apuro. Desliza su mano de entre las suyas para depositarla en su rostro. Lo acaricia como si fuese ese pétalo dichoso. Esa nueva primavera—. Y no pertenecerá a otra vida ni lo hará otra persona. Es tu vida y lo haces tú. Es algo que deseo hacer contigo.

Conectadas. Así quedan sus miradas tras sus palabras porque no es necesario ser explícito cuando las miradas hablan, las caricias hablan, las sensaciones se perciben.

Sora traga.

—Creo que he entendido lo que quieres decir.

Yamato baja la mano extraño. Debería sentir todo el peso sobre él volcando la balanza pero se siente liviano, quizá es porque Sora ha retenido su mano. Juguetea con nerviosismo y dulzura con sus dedos.

—Seguimos armonizados Yamato —susurra con timidez pero no por complacencia.

Le cuesta unos segundos de asimilación. Es algo superficial porque en su interior siente que eso era lo esperado. La primavera entró con la misma armonía para los dos. Su crecimiento sigue paralelo. Sus anhelos. Sus deseos.

—¿Estás segura? —no sabe porque lo pregunta, quizá porque es lo formalmente establecido.

Aunque sabe que Sora no actuaría así si no fuese algo que ella también había meditado, si fuese algo que le resultase excesivamente sorprendente.

Entonces ella se inclina hacia su pecho, esconde el rostro.

—Me da tanta vergüenza esto —gime. Lo hace con mimo, lo hace con felicidad.

Yamato la abraza. Huele su cabello y lo besa. Es un pétalo para ella.

—Siento haberte incomodado.

—No me incomodas. Me gusta que podamos hablar de todo, compartir todo.

Compartirlo todo; Sus miedos. Sus sentimientos. Su cuerpo. Su corazón.

Sentirlo entre sus brazos, sentirlo en su pecho con esa fuerza. La persona que quizá no siempre le comprendió pero sí lo intentó. La persona que era fuerte cuando él se sentía débil. La persona que hacía que sus virtudes brillasen más y que casi lograba opacar sus defectos.

Así era el amor que él necesitaba. Así era el amor que él entregaba. Así era el amor que juntos construían. Así era amar en armonía.

.

.


	3. En sintonía

**.**

 **.**

 **CRECER JUNTOS**

~ En sintonía ~

Después de semanas, incluso meses sin verse, a veces piensa que han perdido la sintonía. Entonces aparece al otro lado de su puerta con el petate al hombro y vistiendo ese uniforme al cual todavía no se ha acostumbrado.

Segundos de vacilación hasta que sus cuerpos se juntan con una precipitada necesidad. La sintonía de sus cuerpos es algo instintivo. Luego se vuelve más lento y tierno y lo siente dentro de ella: la sintonía de sus corazones y de sus mentes.

Sin embargo hoy no está tranquila. Es algo que le ocurre cada vez más a menudo desde de que él va y viene. Sus cuerpos han conectado como siempre pero cree que sus pensamientos cada vez están más alejados.

Porque él va y viene y ella se queda y piensa.

Tranquilidad, estabilidad.

Aventuras, distancia.

—¿Te casarás algún día conmigo?

En el silencio se escucha hasta el más mínimo susurro.

Percibe su sonrisa y siente su brazo arrullando todo su cuerpo. Su cabello húmedo por el sudor empapa el torso de él.

—Por supuesto.

Sora abre los ojos. No está relajada, no está tranquila y tampoco está contenta.

—Respondes por responder.

Decepcionada o enfadada pero su mano ya no acaricia el abdomen de él.

—Pensé que habías preguntado por preguntar.

Y su mano todavía se pasea por su espalda con suavidad.

—A veces pienso en ese tipo de cosas.

Yamato la mira lo suficiente para ver su expresión. Se revuelve, la toma del mentón, la besa.

—Parece que no te he dejado lo suficiente cansada.

—No funcionará.

Sonríe pero esta seria, se deja acariciar pero no lo siente. Lo detiene elevando un poco el tronco. Yamato se deja caer en un exagerado gimoteo. Ella acaricia su espalda.

—¿Tan difícil es responderme?

—Aún me quedan años de preparación.

Años de separación, años de idas y venidas, años de esperas y reencuentros.

Tiempo y distancia.

—No lo hemos hablado nunca, algún día debemos hacerlo.

Él se voltea quedando boca arriba. Sujeta la mano de ella. Le gusta acariciarla en cada momento por las horas, semanas e incluso meses que no podrá hacerlo.

—Habría sido algo precipitado de todas formas.

Relación desde la adolescencia. Relación fluida y natural donde las palabras no son necesarias, donde prácticamente no hay temas necesarios de abarcar. Todo se da en su momento. Pero Yamato ahora está y no está y Sora no sabe si su relación sigue siendo natural. Si las cosas simplemente se dan o hay que hablarlas, planearlas.

—Quiero estar segura de que nuestro futuro seguirá en sintonía.

Silencio y seriedad. Futuro incierto porque él solo sabe que se irá y volverá y esperará que ella siempre lo reciba.

—No es el matrimonio lo que me preocupa.

Yamato se ha ido, hay un fantasma en su lugar.

—Hijos.

Suspiro e incomodidad. Sora tiene fantasmas también pero siente que a su lado puede hacerlos desaparecer.

—Creo que sí quiero ser madre. No es algo a corto plazo pero me gustaría ser madre.

Se voltea porque no quiere ver un fantasma ni una ilusión. Siente el quemazón en su garganta. Ella cree que lo comprende pero quizá fue algo presuntuoso. Ella cree que es perfecta para él pero quizá su sintonía sea algo con fecha de caducidad.

Labios acariciando su mejilla, un cuerpo pegándose al suyo. Un susurro que suena a promesa, pero suena lejana.

—También me gustaría ser padre.

Lo mira porque cree poder ver a Yamato, no una ilusión ni un fantasma, solo a un hombre que va y viene y quiere quedarse pero debe irse.

Acaricia su rostro.

—Pero no sé si será lo correcto.

¿Cómo no puede ser lo correcto algo que ambos desean? Si están en sintonía lo que sea será lo correcto. Y Sora la siente, como su mano en su abdomen y su aliento entre sus labios.

—¿Algún día tendrás hijos conmigo?

Un beso y sus manos acarician con urgencia. Intenta colocarse sobre ella pero no le deja.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hablar esto ahora?

Sora entiende su reclamo, Sora entiende su miedo pero Sora también necesita que la entiendan.

—Necesito saber que estoy esperando.

Y lo vuelve a acariciar, a sosegar.

—A veces cierro los ojos y lo veo. Una familia, mi familia, pero se resquebraja, casi siempre se resquebraja.

—¿Casi siempre?

Juntan su frente, él abre los ojos y ella no ve ningún fantasma. Ve a su compañero de vida, ve su futuro.

—Cuando te veo a mi lado se mantiene intacta.

Delinea sus ojos y su nariz. Se empapa de su perfección. Porque es perfecto para ella, con sus idas y venidas. Porque ella espera a Yamato, aquel que la mira y ve una familia.

Sonríe.

—Creo que seguimos en sintonía.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
